


Risen

by Night_dream_er



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_dream_er/pseuds/Night_dream_er
Summary: Penny works at a bank and Bane sees great use for her. Will she eventually submit to him or will she have to choose her own fate?





	1. Chapter 1

Gotham. The city where nothing sleeps. Especially the villians and heros. Penny had heard about the infamous Bane on the TV, but deep down, she thought he was a coward. She thought since he wore the mask and made his voice more mechanical and demeaning, that was where this Bane got off.   
Penny turned off the TV and jumped in the shower to get ready for work. She worked at a bank in Gotham. She had been there for a little of three years, and was very good at what she did. She knew it too. Her job was easy, but stressful. She would give out loans to people and tried her damnest to make sure everyone got approved.   
Penny hopped out the shower and put on some navy blue fitted slacks and a pastel yellow blouse. The shirt was one of her favorites, not only for the color, but it showed off her cleavage too. Penny wansnt one to be conceited, but her breasts was on of her favorite things about her. They were a nice size C cup. Not too big and not too little either. Just big enough to still buy the cute bras and even without one, they were still perky.   
After getting dressed, she went into the bathroom to brush her long starwberry blonde hair and put on some makeup. Thirty minutes later, she was ready. She went into the kitchen, grabbed her coffee tumbler and headed out the door.   
When she stepped outside, she flaggd down a cab. Since Gotham was such a busy city, there was no need to have a car and risk it getting stolen or damaged. The ride to her job was about five minutes long. Yes she could walk, but hearing about this new "terrorist" made her feel uneasy at times.   
The cab pulled up to the bank she she got out. She slipped the cab driver a ten and proceeded into the building. Penny's office was on the eleventh floor. She hopped in the elevator and pressed the button.  
"Good morning Ms. Walters." said one of her employeers.  
"Good Morning to you" Penny said with a shy smil  
Penny was by no means a morning person and she was not one to speak to anyone until she was finished with her coffee.   
Once she reached her office, she closed the door behind her and sat at her desk. She opened her computer and logged into her email. She had ten unread messages; three of them were from her ex-husband.  
"Ugh, I didnt divorce you to keep in contact with you" she said to herself. She was going to delete them, but her mind was curious about what he had to say.  
"Dear Penelope,  
Im sorry for everything that I have ever done to you. I didnt mean it. Please call me or email me at least so we can work things out again.  
Love, John"  
Penny rolled her eyes in disgust and deleted that email, as well as the other two without reading them. She wasnt falling for his traps again. She was done and that part of her past was gone.   
Penny was caught off guard when her phone rang.  
"Ms. Walters?"  
"Yes?" Penny said.  
"There are two gentlement out here that are wanting to see you about a loan." said the woman on the phone.  
"Okay send them in".


	2. Chapter 2

It was two gentlemen. She figured they must be in some sort of military because they had on combat clothing.   
"Gentlemen, please have a seat" she said as she motioned towards the two chairs in front of her desk.  
"So my apprentice tells me that you two are looking to get a loan? Before we begin, I have to ask, is this loan going to be personal or business?" Penny asked.   
"Uh, a little bit of both" said one gentlemen.  
"Okay, now before we get started, I think it would be best if I knew your names so that way I can address instead of sir" she said with a chuckle.  
"Im Barsad and this is James" Barsad said.  
Penny nodded as if to accept these names. "Well, Barsad and James, its nice to meet you. Im Penelope, but you can call me Penny".  
"We know" Barsad said.  
"Umm, okay? So lets get started" she says.  
Penny didnt even notice that the mini TV she had in her office was on.   
"What do you think of him?" James asks her.  
"Who?" Penny asks.  
"Bane" he says as he points towards the TV.  
"Pft! I think he is a coward and a pitiful excuse for a 'villian'", she said as she air quoted villian.  
Barsad just eyed James and luckily Penny didnt catch it.  
"Okay, so im going to need your drivers license and what you do for a living" she said.  
"We dont have any form of ID" Barsad said.  
"Is this a joke?" Penny asked mockingly.  
Barsad and James sat quietly and just stared at her.  
"Then im sorry, there is nothing I can do for you" Penny said firmly.  
Barsad leaned up a little and pulled out a pistol from his jacket and pointed it at her. "I dont think I heard you correctly" he said with a grin.  
Penny just sat there with no expression. "Im sure you heard me correctly, but I can not approve anything or get you anything without the following things I asked you for" she said. Penny was scared shitless, but she wasmt going to let it show. She was never one to cowar or feel belittled.  
"Look" Barsad said, "We have studied up on you. We know you went to tech school and we know you know how to hack into systems. Isnt that how you got all of your money out of your husbands account?"   
"Ex-husband" Penny said through gritted teeth. "Who are you?"   
"I dont have time for games. Take her and lets see what the coward can get out of her" Barsad said.  
James stood up and went over to her and tried to grab her arm. Penny jerked it away.  
"I am more than capable to get up and walk by myslef!" she exclamied.   
Barsad walked in front of her, while James trailed behind. Everyone in the office stopped what they were doing and looked at the situation that was right in front of them.  
They walked into the elevator and Barsad hit the ground button. Once the elevator doors opened, Penny decided to make a run for it.  
She got maybe four steps in and Barsad grabbed her around her waist.   
"I dont have time for games. Next time, someone is going to pay for your mistakes. Understandf?" Barsad said.  
Penny just eyed him. He let her go and they walked outisde and got into a cab.


	3. Chapter 3

The cab ride was an awkward one. Nobody said anything. Penny was stuck between James and Barsad. The cab finally stopped and Barsad grabbed Penny by her arm.   
"You know you could be a little more gentle" Penny said with an attitude.   
"Trust me honey, compared to whats about to come to you, this is gentle" Barsad said witha smirk.  
They had reached some building and walked in. There were so many stairs and turns, that she lost track to even keep up to where she was going in case she escaped. It was lilke a maze. They finally got to the last bit of stairs and turned right. There was an opening in the wall and from what Penny could see, it looked like a construction zone ahead. Sure enough that was thje direction they were headed.   
"Is this the sewers?" Penny asked.  
"Yes" James said shortly.  
Penny didnt reply. She was actually amazed at all the work that was going on down here. She followed Barsad up a few more flights of stairs and then they came to a stop. Penny was looking down the whole time, watching the people through the grated walkway. She almost ran into the back of Barsad.   
"Brother, I have what you have asked for" Barsad said.  
When Penny looked up, she noticed that Barsad was talking to a very broad and muscular man. He had his back facing them. The mysterious man turned around and Penny froze. Bane. He was wearing that mask.  
"Penny, meet the man you thinjk so much of as a coward" Barsad said throwing Penny under the bus.  
"That is all" Bane said with a wave of his hand. "I dont think she will be a great deal of trouble for me".  
Barsad and James left, leaving Penny with Bane.  
"What do you want with me?" Penny asked, but it sounded more like a demand.  
Bane waited a while before answering her. "You will be a great use to me and everyone here".  
"And what makes you think I will do as you say or will help you in anyway?"   
"You see my dear" he sarted. Bane walked towards her and started circling her."You have great talent. Im not asking you to help me. Im simply telling you. You see, this town, this city by tonight, will be under my command. That means that everyone will be in danger. As we speak, all of Gothams police force is trapped in the tunnels. People will starve and will kill for food. People who are wealthy and have done the lower citizens wrong, will pay".   
"You act like this has something to do with me" Penny started off cocky "I will not help you in anyway shape or form".  
When Bane stopped, he was standing behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear. "My dear, you do not have a choice. In fact, you are safer down here than you would be up there".  
"Why? Why me?"  
By this time he was standing in front of here and looking her directly in her eyes. "Because you are going to help me. If you dont, you will be punished. And besides, you no longer have to worry about anything except helping me".  
"And why is that?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
"Because you belong to me. You are mine".  
Penny was speechless with what she just heared. She didnt even see Bane motion for Barsad.  
"Take Penny up to my Loft. She will be staying there from now on. She is not allowed to leave unless given my permission. I want my men guarding the doors outside. Do you understand?" Bane demanded.  
"Yes brother" Barsad said and nodded. He grabbed Pennys arm and pulled her in his direction.   
Penny didnt know what she was going to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long. I have been busy, but I should be able to start finishing up my stories for you all!

               Barsad led Penny to Banes loft. They didn’t say one word to each other the whole way there. Penny had so many questions, but she knew it was probably best to keep her mouth shut. No news is good news right? They hopped into an elevator and Barsad hit the very top button.

               “Pent house huh?” Penny said in a joking way trying to relieve some of the tension. Barsad didn’t say anything. They rode the elevator up in silence. Finally the elevator came to a stop and the doors open. Penny was actually speechless and breath-taken from the place.

               White marble floors through the whole loft. The loft very a very open concept and very luxurious. As soon as they stepped in, Penny took in the place, including the view. She carefully stepped forward admiring her surroundings. There was a Terrance, but what she loved the most was the view of the destructive city. The whole wall was glass and it overlooked everything. The living room, dining room and kitchen were all open.

               White leather couches and glass tables to accompany them in the living room. The dining room table sat six, and of course white chairs with a glass table. The kitchen had white cabinets and black granite countertops. Everything was luxurious.

               Barsad cleared his throat, which brought Penny back to reality.

               “Sorry, I was just admiring everything. Who would have thought that Bane had such great taste” she said.

               Barsad just smirked and motioned for her to follow him. He led her to a bedroom. The master bedroom. He opened the door.

               “This is where you will be staying” he said.

               She walked past him and stopped.

               “What exactly does Bane want with me?” she asked.

               He paused for a while before answering her. “You are his now and just know that you are safe”.

               With that we walked away and left the loft. Penny stood there dumbfounded and not knowing what to do or say. She was safe but she was also a captive? That didn’t make much sense. She finally moved from her spot and explored a little more. The master bedroom was probably the biggest bedroom she had ever seen. A king bed sat in the middle of the room with a fuzzy white rug underneath it. She decided to see how luxurious this bed was. She layed down on it was immediately in heaven. The bed was so comfy and the oversized down comforter make it even better.

               She rolled out of the bed and went to a door to the left of the room and entered the bathroom. She flipped the light switch and was blinded by the white marbled bathroom. The shower was big enough to fit at least four people in there. What made her stomach tie up in knots, was the two shower heads in there. There were also two sinks and obviously a toilet. She noticed a door straight ahead past everything. She opened it was greeted with a closet the size of her old apartments bedroom.

               Penny noticed that there were already clothes hanging up. They were all black. Black shirts and cargo pants. Then it dawned on her. Bane. She closed the door and immediately walked out of the bedroom and into the main part of the loft. She searched for another door, but the only two that she saw was the one to the elevator and the one to the Terrance. There was no other bedroom. Penny’s stomach hurled into a knot when she realized that she would be sharing a bed with Bane. She went over all the things that could possibly happen or what he would do to her and no one would be able to save her.

               She hated it and she hated this. She didn’t know what use she would have with this terrorist, but this was the last thing she wanted. She decided to raid the cabinets to see if she could find anything to numb her pain. She finally stumbled upon a cabinet filled with expensive wine and scotch. She grabbed a wine glass and filled it up. Penny wasn’t one for red wines, but anything was better than nothing at this point. She grabbed her glass and the bottle and headed to the Terrance. She opened the glass door and took a seat outside.

               Despite the situation she was in, she had to admit that the weather was breathtaking. It was the perfect temperature with a perfect breeze except the view of Gotham in flames. She watched the sun set in the distance as she finished the bottle of wine. Penny had a strong buzz and was on the verge of being drunk. She hadn’t been like this in a while. When she got drunk, she was careless, wild and free. She slowly got up and stumbled a bit. She walked back into the kitchen and grabbed another bottle of this red potion.

               She poured her another glass and was heading back to take her seat when she heard the door open. She turned around and filling up the doorway was Bane.

               “So the might Bane has decided to grace me with his presence” she said with a slur.

               Bane didn’t say anything, but took note of the bottle and glass in her hands. She was drunk. Penny sat the glass and bottle down on one of the living room tables and stumbled towards him.

               She was met with his chest because he was so tall and bulky. She poked his chest with her finger. “What business do you have with me…Bane?” she said.

               He just looked down at her and cocked his head to the side. Her eyes met his and she hated this feeling. Penny knew when she drank too much she became horny. She closed her eyes and walked away. She was in the process of walking towards her glass and bottle when a hand grabbed her arm. She jerked her head towards him and felt a surge of nausea over her. She started dry heaving and jerked her arm away running towards the bathroom. She barely made it before throwing up most of the wine she had downed.

               Penny heard footsteps behind her. Bane knelt beside her and had two pills in his hand.

               “Here take these” his mechanical voice said.

               “You trying to kill me already?” she said through ragged breaths.

               “Yes, im trying to kill you with Aspirin. It will make you feel better later. Im sure you will have a nasty hangover”.

               She took the two pills and he handed her a glass of water. She popped the pills in her mouth, took a swig of water and threw her head back to help wash the pills down. She went to stand up and Bane grabbed her arm to help her. She jerked her arm away from him.

“I don’t need your help” she said spitefully. Bane picked her up, bridal style, and walked towards the bedroom; placing her on the bed. Penny’s heart started racing. He got her settled in bed and walked out the room. Penny laid there motionless and heard the door to the elevator shut. She was so confused, but eventually she let sleep take her.


	5. Chapter 5

               When Penny woke up, her head was pounding. The room was dark, but she could tell that there was someone next to her in the bed. Bane. She could hear his mechanical breathing. It was labored telling her that he was in a deep sleep. She no longer had the “spins”, but she felt like death. She quietly got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. Sadly, the bedroom didn’t have a door, but thank God that the bathroom did.

               She walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a glass and placed it under the water dispenser on the fridge. Her mouth was so dry and this glass of water looked like heaven. Once the glass was filled to her liking, Penny downed the glass and started to refill it.

               “Hangover suck huh?” said a voice. Penny nearly dropped the glass in her hand and had to use her other hand to cover her own mouth. Her eyes tried to focus on the dark figure in the room, but the sound of his voice gave him away. Barsad.

               “What in the fuck man?! You nearly gave me a heart attack! What are you doing in here?!” she exclaimed in a loud whisper. She was hoping that she or they didn’t wake Bane up.

               “Relax, I stay here to make sure Bane sleeps well” he said.

               “So, the big bad terrorist needs a body guard? Ha! Now that is something you don’t hear everyday” Penny recoiled back.

               Barsad just sighed, “Trust me, Bane needs no protection. I am merely here for when he wakes up and I can give him his dose of venom”. He took note of the confused look on her face. “The mask he wears gives him doses of venom to manage his pain. Without it, the pain would literally kill him. I am the only one he trusts, so therefore I watch over him and he watches over me.”

               Penny snorted. “Sounds like the perfect love story.”

               “Either the alcohol hasn’t left your system, or your tongue speaks before you can think.” Penny’s face went blank. “That will change here soon” he said.

               “What is that supposed to mean?” she asked. Barsad didn’t say anything. He got up off the couch and motioned for him to follow him outside on the Terrance. Penny was hesitant, but followed.

               The sky was clear and the stars were bright. “Its amazing isn’t it?” Barsad said breaking the silence.

               “What?”

               “The sky. The universe” he replied to her.

               Penny took a seat across from Barsad. “So, if you don’t mind me asking. Why does he wear the mask?” She asked.

               “Ahh, the good ol’ mask question” he said lighting a cigarette. He exhaled the first puff. “That isn’t for me to tell, but if Bane trusts you, you will find out.”

               “Do you know what happened to him?” she kept on.

               “Yes” he said flatly.

               “So how did you two meet?” she asked him.

               Barsad took a long pause before answering her. “I was in a bad place in my life and he saved me. I guess you can say he was my knight in shining armor” he said sarcastically. Penny’s just looked down in embarrassment. “See” he began, “It isn’t so funny when its directed towards you. I was a combat soldier overseas and Bane saw great use for me. I was top in my rank. He asked me to join him and I liked what he proposed.”

               “So Bane isn’t from here?” Penny asked him.

               “No.”

               “So where is he from?” Penny kept on. Before Barsad could answer, a huge figure opened up the door.

               “So, this must be the talking circle” Bane said amusingly. Penny couldn’t take her eyes off him. She didn’t know if the alcohol was still in her system or not, but that was a lot of man and a lot of muscle. His figure took up the whole doorway. He wasn’t wearing a shirt or pants. Only boxers. Penny eyed him up and down and just swallowed. Hard.

               “She came into the kitchen to get some water and I startled her. We were merely just having a conversation brother” Barsad said.

               “Brother?” Penny said to herself.

               “Mrs. Walters” Bane said to her. Penny looked up and this hunk of a man in the moonlight. “Come inside and go back to bed.” Penny didn’t know if that was a threat, but she got up and headed towards the door. Just as she was about to walk by Bane, a hand came up and cupped her chin. She followed the hand to Banes face.

               She swallowed hard. This was her weakness, but she couldn’t let him know that. She loved to be dominated by a man. Not just anyone, but a true man. A muscled man who took control over her. She looked up at him and their eyes met. The look on her face gave her away. She may not ever tell anyone, but Bane knew. He knew that look in her eyes. He only saw it in one other person. Her eyes gleamed.

               He got close to her ear. The breathing of his mask almost made her melt into his mask. “I don’t think you would be stupid enough to try anything, but just know this; you are not to leave this loft. Do I make myself clear?” Bane threatened.

               As he asked her this question, he tightened his grip and Penny almost fell to her knees. She didn’t know why, but he made her weak. She never said anything, but only nodded. She looked up at him and although she couldn’t see his mouth, she could tell he was grinning under his mask. Bane let her go and she proceeded into the house. She walked directly into the bedroom and got under the covers. She didn’t really know why, but she had butterflies in her stomach. It took her a while, from everything on her mind, but she eventually fell back asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

               When Penny woke up, she was in bed alone. Bane must have gotten up pretty early or she must have been in a deep sleep. She crawled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. It had been almost two days since she had showered, and she felt disgusting. She noticed that the shower was we, so either Bane or Barsad must have showered earlier. She turned the handle and the shower came to life. In seconds, the shower was steaming and Penny was desperate to feel the boiling water on her skin.

               She stripped from her clothes, grabbed and towel and wash cloth and stepped in. She hissed at the impact of the temperature from the water, but soon her body was used to it. She stood under the shower for a few minutes letting the water wash over her. Her eyes were closed and the only thing she kept thinking of was Bane. Why was she such and asset to him? What use did he have for her? Finally she grabbed a bottle of shampoo and lathered her hair.

               Penny didn’t usually wash her hair everyday. She guessed that is why is was so healthy. She rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and grabbed the bottle of conditioner. She lathered her hair in the creamy liquid and soaped up her wash cloth while her hair was being ‘treated’. Penny washed her body and it felt like she was washing away her thoughts too. Her mind kept going to Bane and how he had grabbed her the last night. It sent a tingling sensation between her legs. She shut her eyes to try and shut it out, but the feeling never left.

               She rinsed her body thinking her mind would rinse away the thought as well. She finally rinsed her hair out and turned the shower off. She grabbed her towel and dried her body, then wrapped her hair up. The bathroom was a steamy sauna. She walked over to the mirror and wiped it with her hand. Her reflection stared back at her. She looked down and noticed a toothbrush that hadn’t been open. She took it out the package, wet it and applied the toothpaste.

               Oral hygiene was something Penny was desperate about. It was one of the first things she looked for in a guy. She believed if you took care of yourself, then that said a lot about you. She rinsed her mouth and headed to the closet. The only things she could find was Banes t-shirts, cargo pants and some boxers in the drawers. She picked out a black t-shirt because that was literally the only color in there and a pair of boxers. The shirt came just above her knee and she rolled the boxers up to where they were more like shorts.

               She came out of the bedroom to be greeted with Barsad.

               “I didn’t get you in trouble last night did I?” she said to him.

               Barsad was sitting at the dining room table eating some breakfast. “No, not at all. My brother wasn’t mad by any means.”

               “Okay, what do you mean by brother?” Penny asked him. “Like are you two related or what?”

               “No, no relation but simply we are thicker than water. Kind of like how two females who are really good friends call each other sisters and what not” he told her.

               Penny kind of just nodded her head. “So” she began, “You never really told me too much last night about you and Bane. Like your back story.”

               “What do you want to know, Mrs. Walters?” he said with a dangerous smile.

               “Well…um, how did you two meet? Like what did Bane see in you to want you to be his protector?” she asked him.

               “Well like I said last night, I was in a very dark place in my life. I was a soldier overseas and even though I had been in the military for a while, I guess it was always something new for me. Supposedly Bane had been watching our group for a while and took interest in me.”

               Penny listened while she poured herself a cup of coffee and took a seat across from Barsad at the dining room table. “So did he like come into your camp and ask you to join him?” she asked.

               Barsad chuckled a little. “Not exactly what you would call asking nicely. He actually had his men round us up and told us his plan; his plan for Gotham. For those who joined him, most of us are here now. For those who declined, they were killed.”

               “But why would you want to join him after he did that? Something must have told you that he was somewhat mental or crazy in the head” Penny said to him.

               “Believe it or not, Bane is probably the smartest man even human being that I know of. He has a way of picking people that have great abilities. Just like us, if they agree, he takes great care of them. If not, they die. If Bane considers you worthy, he will take great care of you. Best not ever doubt that Mrs. Walters.”

               Penny paused a minute taking everything Barsad just said in. “So how did you become his protector?”

               Barsad got up from his chair and walked over to the coffee pot. He didn’t answer Penny until he sat back down in his chair. He took a sip and savored it for a second or two. “That is something I cant really answer. I have fought beside Bane for a while. I was always there to jump in front of him if something were to happen. To save him if need be. I guess he recognized that and made me his right hand man. I guess you can say I have had this title for many years.”

               “But why would you want to put your life in front of his?” Penny egged on.

               “Because Mrs. Walters, he saved me. It’s the least I could do.” With that Barsad got up and headed towards the elevator. “Bane will be here shortly. He mentioned that you didn’t have any clothes here. I will take you to your old apartment so you can grab the things you need. Be ready within the next hour.”

               Penny stared at him confused. As the elevator doors opened, Barsad stepped in and Bane stepped out.


	7. Chapter 7

               When Bane entered the loft, you could feel the shift in the air. He held this aura about him and Penny couldn’t quite figure it out.

               “I will call you when we are done” Bane said to Barsad. Penny’s heart felt like it was about to leap out of her chest. She didn’t know what was going on or what was about to happen. Barsad just nodded and the elevator doors closed. Bane walked over to the dining room where Penny sat. He took a seat across from her; where Barsad originally sat.

               “So, it has been brought to my attention that you keep asking what use I have for you. You have a very talented gift that I need you to use” he told her.

               “Im sorry, but what kind of gift?” Penny asked.

               Penny could see that Bane was grinning under his mask. “I need you to hack into the banks and transfer some money for me” he said.

               Penny raised her eyebrows in disbelief. “Im sorry, what?! I cant do that! First off, I could lose my job and second I could get arrested. Im sorry, Bane, but I cant help you!” she exclaimed, emphasizing on his name.

               Bane eyed right through her. “Well Mrs. Walters” he began “it doesn’t seem like you have a choice. You see, Gotham is burning in flames as we speak.” He gets up from the chair and walks over to the glass wall separating him from the Terrance with his hands behind his back. “All of Gothams finest police officers are trapped underground. The streets are now paraded with people who want justice and the criminals of Gotham. These people want their money and it doesn’t seem like you would want to tell them no.”

               Penny swallowed hard. “Barsad will escort you to your old apartment to grab things you may need or want. It is dangerous out there Mrs. Walters.” He stepped away from the window and walked over there towards her. He stopped behind her and placed his hands on the back of the chair she was sitting in. “These people out here are blood thirsty for money and food. It would be suicide if I sent you on your way by yourself. Im sure you would rather wear something else rather than my clothes, even if I do like them on you.”

               Penny felt her face growing red. Did he really just hit on her?

               “What if I was to say no?” she asked him.

               He got close to her ear. Her body started growing warm when she could hear his mechanical breathing. She swore she could smell the venom through his mask. It made her close her eyes and bite her lip. She wishes she could have taken it back as fast as she did it because she knew Bane saw her.

               “I don’t think you are going to say no Mrs. Walters.” She almost melted into the chair. She shifted a little and tried to clear her throat, but it was a pitiful attempt. Bane smirked behind his mask. He knew it wouldn’t be long. He walked away and headed towards the elevator. He grabbed the phone out of his pocket and called Barsad.

               “You can head back up. We are done” he said. He hung up the phone and waited for the elevator doors to open. He turned back to Penny.

               “And Mrs Walters” he said. Penny looked in his direction with her bright red face. “Don’t try anything funny. Barsad isn’t one for games and im sure you don’t want to answer to me, but I could be wrong.”    

               Her face went white. He knew. He could read her like a book. Penny has had her experiences with men, but never any that truly satisfied her. The elevator doors opened and Barsad stepped into the room. Him and Bane exchanged looks and Barsad motioned for her to come. She got out of the chair and walked to the elevator with her head down. Deep down she was embarrassed, but she also wanted to be satisfied.

               All three of them stepped into the elevator and Bane made sure to stand behind her. Closely behind her. Penny took in a deep breath which caused Barsad to see what was going on out the corner of his eye. He just kind of smirked to himself. Penny thought that this had to be the slowest elevator in all of Gotham. Finally the doors opened and she immediately stepped forward. Bane and Barsad both stepped out.

               “Make sure she is kept safe” Bane said to Barsad. Barsad nodded and they went their separate ways. Penny and Barsad made their way to the doors to head to the streets of Gotham. When the doors opened, Penny couldn’t believe the horror in front of her. Bodies laying in the street. Some cars were burned, while others were completely destroyed. It looked like the apocalypse. Barsad had a car waiting for them parked out front. She noticed that he was carrying quite a bit of protection.

               “Are all of those guns really necessary?” she asked him.

               “Why don’t you ask me that in the next couple of minutes” he said.

               They get into the car and head to her old apartment. On the way there, Penny saw one person get shot and others looting cars and stores. She ducked down in the car hoping she wouldn’t be the next victim. They pull up to her old apartment and Penny was scared to get out. Barsad came over to her door and opened it. He nodded for her to get out and Penny took that as a safe call. She quickly got out of the car and tailed Barsad.

               They walked into the building and everything was destroyed. People had gotten into mailboxes and broken into peoples homes. Penny could only imagine what her apartment might look like. They made it to the third floor and it seemed like the higher they went, the worse it got. They finally stopped at her door and surprisingly it hadn’t been kicked in, but whos to say they didn’t pick the lock.

               Barsad pulled out a key and opened the door. Penny eyed him and was shocked that he had a key to her apartment.

               “You didn’t think we wouldn’t make sure your apartment was safe did you?” he said. Penny was still a little shocked but also relieved. The door opened and they stepped in. For just a split second, she felt like she was coming home for a normal days work. Barsad reminded her that this situation was different. She headed to her bedroom and grabbed a couple bags.


	8. Chapter 8

               Barsad looked around the apartment while Penny went into her bedroom and started packing. It was a cute and cozy apartment and from the looks of it, she knew how to decorate it nicely. He heard her struggling and grunting, so he followed the noise to check everything out.

               “Everything okay?” he asked peeking around the corner.

               Penny huffed and puffed out of breath. “Yeah…just trying to get this damn suitcase.”

               Barsad walked over there to her and helped get it down. Not only did the suitcase fall, but a couple other boxes. One box in particular busted open with a bunch of pictures displaying all over the closet floor. Penny almost dove to try and pick them up.

               “Sentimental value?” Barsad questioned. He noticed from a couple of pictures if was her and a guy. They seemed to be in a serious relationship.

               “Not anymore” she replied.

               “Then why do you still have them?” he egged on.

               “To remind myself not to go down that same path” she said. He could tell he had struck a nerve.

               “Well if you don’t mind me asking, who is that in the picture?” he asked.

               Penny paused for a few seconds before picture up the last picture. It was the one she didn’t really want to see. As she looked at the picture, she answered him. “It is me and my ex husband John. This day” she said turning the picture around where Barsad could see it, “this day we decided to fly down to Florida to the beach. We spent a weekend or so down there. It was actually really nice considering the relationship we had.”

               Barsad wanted to ask what she meant, but he could tell it was hard for her to talk about it. Both of there heads perked up and looked towards the living room when they heard banging on the door.

               “Stay here and get what you need. Im going to see what that is” he told her. Penny was kind of nervous, but started throwing clothes and shoes in her bag.

               Barsad quietly started walking towards the door. He pulled out his pistol and placed it beside his leg. He opened the door and was greeted with two quite large men.

               “Can I help you?” he asked them. He noticed that each men held a knife in their hand, but he couldn’t tell if they were carrying a gun considering their shirts were oversized.

               “Yeah, Bane wanted us to tell you that you can head back and we will make sure she gets back safely” he said with a toothy grin.

               Penny could hear the conversation and quietly walked out of the bedroom hiding behind a wall to har better.

               “Really?” Barsad said intrigued. “I wasn’t aware that there were a change of plans. Come in” he said opening the door further.

               Barsad stepped aside and let the two men come in. Once they were in, Barsad shut the door.

               “So where is she?” one of them said still smiling.

               “Oh she is just back there packing” Barsad told them.

               As they headed back there, Barsad quickly pulled his gun up and shot both of them in the head.

               Penny had just peeked around the corner when Barsad decided then mens fate. She screamed and immediately placed a hand over her head. With two loud thuds, the men fell to the floor. Blood slowly coating the hardwood.

               Barsad went over there to her. Penny was white as a ghost and shaking. He held a hand out.

               “Its okay. They were going to hurt you” he told her.

               “But they said they were with Bane?” she said confusingly.

               “Well they lied. Bane would have told me if there was a change in plans and they were carrying knives. None of Banes men carry knives. We strictly carry guns. It gets the job done easier and not quite as messy” he told her.

               “Wh-what do you think they were planning on doing?” she asked him.

               “They were probably going to rape and kill you” he told her flat out. Penny just swallowed hard. She flew her arms around Barsads neck and hugged him. Tears fell down her face. She was scared. He wrapped his arms around her. Barsad was never one for affection, but he had to admit that this was nice.

               “Thank you” she said sniffling.

               “You’re welcome” was his reply.

               She removed herself from him and quickly wiped the tears away from her face. She headed back into her room and started packing some more. She grabbed another bag to accommodate all of her bathroom needs. She grabbed all of her razors, shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste, toothbrush and everything else she thought she might need.

               Barsad could still hear her sniffling every so often, but his mind went back to her touch. He shook the thought out of his head reminding himself that she was Banes. This was something he could not tell him about. Him and Bane were extremely close and Bane trusted him intently, but he didn’t want him getting any kind of bad ideas.

               When it was all said and done, Penny had a huge suitcase and three big dufflebags packed. Pretty much all of her wardrobe and all of her bathroom. When Barsad walked in to check on her, he was greeted with a mountain of bags.

               “Sorry. I just didn’t want to leave anything” she said with humor. Barsad smiled back and shook his head at her. He grabbed two of her duffle bags while she grabbed her suitcase, which had wheels and her other bag. They headed towards the door. Penny took one last look around her old apartment and then they headed towards the car.


	9. Chapter 9

               Barsad led Penny to the car, making sure she was safe. It was a little weird to him that they knew he was one of Banes men and were trying to take Penny. Something didn’t quite add up. They reach the car and he opens the door for her. Penny gets in and waits for Barsad to get into the car.

               Barsad gets in and his phone rings. Its Bane. They stayed on the phone for maybe a minute before Barsad hung up.

               “Bane hired new recruits. You’re going to be at the loft by yourself for a while. I’ll send someone up if you would like?” he said to her.   

               “After that, I think I might need to be alone” she replied. The car ride was silent. She had a lot to comprehend. Moments ago Barsad saved her life and she needed time to process everything. They reached the loft building. Barsad stepped out of the car and helped her out. It was a little strange for Penny with Barsad showing her more affection. She just kind of shook her head hoping it would get any kind of memories out of her head.

               They walk around to the trunk and she helped Barsad with her bags. The elevator ride was the same as the car ride. Silent. Once the elevator doors opened, they stepped inside and Penny told Barsad he could leave the bags right there.

               He turned to leave and she stopped him.

               “Can I ask a favor of you?” she asked him.

               “Sure. What is it?” he asked.

               “Since im going to be here by myself…um…could you possibly lend me your pistol? I would feel safer here by myself” she was hesitant.

               Barsads eyesbrows lifted curiously.

               “Do you even know how to use one?” he asked her.

               “Haha actually yes. I grew up around them with my dad. I just never went and got myself one” she told him.

               He stood there for a few seconds and unclipped his gun from its holster. He handed it to her. She grabbed it and noticed that his hand was still on it. He stared at her for a few seconds before speaking.

               “I trust you wont do anything stupid with this” he said.

               Penny nodded in agreement. Barsad let go of the gun and stepped into the elevator. The doors shut and Penny grabbed her bags to head to the bedroom.

               She dropped the bags on the ground with a thud. She first unpacked all her bathroom needs. Luckily there were two sinks in the bathroom and she took the one closes to the closet. She then put all of her shampoos and body washes in the shower in a corner. Sadly, the shower didn’t have a door, but from the size of it, it would need a pretty big door.

               She then took her bags and suitcase filled with clothes to the closet. There were plenty of hangers, which she was grateful for because she didn’t pack any. After about two hours, she finally had all of her clothes put up. She had hung up all of her dresses and shirts, but put her pants, underwear and bras on the shelfs and in the drawers. The closet kind of brought back sad memories for her seeing how there were her clothes and a mans clothes. It reminded her of John.

               She headed back into the bedroom and grabbed the gun off the bed. She wanted and need to take a shower. She felt like it would wash everything away. She set the gun on the sink counter and turned the shower on. Steam quickly filled the bathroom and also escaped into the bedroom. She stripped her clothes and stepped in.

               The water stung her skin. Just like before she let the water run over her for a while. She held her head down and let the water run across her neck and down her chest. She closed her eyes and the events that happened a few hours ago ran through her mind as if it had just happened. Her eyes popped back open to remind her that she was in Banes loft; or rather their loft. This was her home now too.

               She stayed in the shower for a while before washing. When she turned the shower off, her skin was burning red. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her hair and then grabbed another one and wrapped it around her body. She walked over to the sink and wiped the mirror with her hand. She stared at her reflection for a while before grabbing the lotion and lathering her skin in it.

               As she was putting lotion on her feet, she heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom. She grabbed the gun and waiting until the person sounded closer. Once she felt like the timing was right, she stepped out and pointed the gun at the intruder. It was cocked with her finger ready to pull the trigger.

               The person flicked the light on in the bedroom and she was greeted by Bane. He stared at her with the gun pointed right at him. He didn’t seem frightened, just amused. He cocked his eyebrow and looked at her then at the gun.

               “That is Barsads gun” he said to her. She lowered the gun and put the safety back on.

               “Not necessarily, this could actually be my gun” she told him. He let out a mechanical chuckle which made heat rise to her cheeks. He stepped towards her and grabbed the gun out of her hand. He had to admit, the way the towel was positioned, it did make her breasts look amazing.

               Penny had almost forgot she was wearing just a towel until she saw Banes eyes drift over her body. Her cheeks turned red. He chuckled again.

               “Ive known Barsad for a very long time Penny, and I know he is the only one of my men that uses Beretta” he says examining the gun. He steps behind her and gets close to her ear. He knew this was a weakness for her and he loved seeing her bend to him.

               “This is Barsads” he says. Again, she could smell the venom through his mask and she just slightly pressed back against him. Bane smiled behind his mask. Penny almost melted when he said her name. She was so used to him calling her ‘Mrs. Walters’.

               “It seems to me that we need to have a talk later, but you need to put some clothes on considering I have new recruits outside this bedroom. As much as I like seeing this on you, I don’t think it would be best to go out there like this” he says looking her up and down.

               Her mouth fell open and heat rose between her legs. There it was again, he was hitting on her. He leaves her standing there in just a towel. She heads to the closet and slips on some black leggings and a tshirt. She didn’t know if this was acceptable now or not considering the leggings and shirt fit her very nicely. She headed back through the bathroom and brushed her blonde hair before exiting into the bedroom.    

               She heard a bunch of chattering outside the bedroom and didn’t really know why Bane wanted her to meet these new recruits.

               She stepped out of the bedroom and all eyes were on her. She saw Bane handing Barsad his gun back. She gave Basard a soft look before looing at the recruits in the room. She didn’t recognize anyone until she got to the last man. Her hand flew up to her mouth and her skin turned white. A million things were racing through her mind. One word escaped her mouth.

               “John.”


	10. Chapter 10

               “John”

               Bane and Barsad both looked at Penny and then at John. They could tell by the look on her face and her reaction that she must have had a rough past with this man. Barsad immediately recognized him from the picture from Penny’s apartment.

               Bane stepped in between them.

               “Do you two know each other?” he asked a bit concerned but also amused.

               Penny opened her mouth to speak, but John cut her off. “Old friends” he said.

               Bane looked at Penny and he could see tears in her eyes. She walked away and stepped out onto the Terrance. John smirked and luckily no one saw him. Bane nodded at Barsad to go and check on her.

               Penny was leaning against the balcony overlooking Gotham. She had heard someone behind her, but didn’t even turn around to look. She realized it was Barsad moments later.

               “You okay?” he asked.

               “Yeah, im fine” she spat out.

               Barsad turned to look at her. He could see tears sliding down her face. He wanted to wipe them away, but knew that was inappropriate.

               “I hope I didn’t get you in trouble with Bane” she said to him.

               He chuckled a little. “No. Bane is a very understanding person” he said.

               Penny just nodded. She didn’t really know how to feel right now. She almost felt numb.

               “That guy in there, that is the guy from the picture you showed me in your apartment.” Barsad was curious and surprisingly wanted to know more.

               “Barsad, Im sorry, but I don’t really want to talk about it” she replied to him.

               Barsad nodded and walked away. He felt like she just wanted time for herself.

               When Barsad walked in, he went straight to Bane.

               “Whoever this man is, apparently she has a bad past with him. She wouldn’t tell me, but I can tell she feels very uncomfortable around him. I don’t know if we should trust him” Barsad said to him.

               “Take the men downstairs and start training them. I’ll deal with her” Bane said.

               “Yes brother.”

               Barsad called for the men and they followed. He noticed this ‘John’ eyeing Penny on the way to the elevator. Bane took note of this. Once the room was empty, except for Bane he decided to make his way to Penny.

               When the door to the Terrance opened, Penny turned around. She saw it was Bane and ignored his presence.

               “Enjoying the view?” he asked.

               “If that’s what you want to call it” she said dryly.

               She heard a chair move behind her and heard Bane sit down.

               “How do you know John?” he asked bluntly.

               She was silent and never answered him.

               “I asked you a question” he replied a bit more fiercely.

               “If I wanted to talk about it, I would have answered” she responded. She turned and went to walk towards the door. Bane grabbed her wrist which caused her to wince.

               “Be careful with that tongue of yours” he threatened.

               She snatched her wrist back and proceeded towards the door. She heard the chair Bane was sitting in slide back.

               “Mrs. Walters” Bane warned. Penny stopped as her hand touched the door handle. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you”.

               She quickly opened the door and ran into the bedroom. She heard Bane closing in behind her. She wished that the bedroom had a door, so she would have to settle in the bathroom. She ran into the bathroom and was barely able to slam the door and lock it. She headed to the closet and found a corner to sit and cry in. She wanted to be left alone.

               “Penny, don’t make me take this door down!” Bane yelled. She knew he was pissed and she honestly didn’t know if she just made herself her own death sentence.

               Penny just ignored his threats and curled up tighter in the corner; tears streaming down her face.

               “Penny, Im not going to ask you again. Open this door now!” he roared.

               “Just leave me alone!” she barely muffled out through tears. Her throat felt like it was on fire.

               She heard two thuds on the door before Bane busted through. He scanned the bathroom and then looked towards the closet. He was seething. She was petrified. He finally saw her in the corner.

               He walked over there to her. “Get up” he said to her.

               She looked up with tears streaming down her face. “Please just leave me alone” she begged.

               He reached down and grabbed her by her arms and Penny screamed. He threw her against the wall beside her, but his hands were still holding her arms.

               “Look at me!” he roared.

               Penny took a few seconds but looked into his eyes. She swallowed hard.

               “Please” was the only thing she said. Bane still held her there not budging. She closed her eyes hoping when she opened them, this would all be a dream.

               She opened her eyes and Bane was still there holding onto her arms.

               “Hes my ex-husband” she said. She felt Banes grip loosened. “Please, I don’t want to talk about it.”

               Bane stared at her for a while. He let go of her arms and tilted her chin up with his finger. Penny swallowed hard.

               He took his other hand and brushed her hair behind her ear. Penny looked at him confused.

               “Im not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to do, but don’t ever ignore me or try me” he threatened to her.

               “What happens if I were to do it again?” she asked testing the waters.

               “You’re playing with fire Penny.” That was all he said before turning and leaving her there in the closet.


	11. Chapter 11

               Penny stood there in the closet for a several minutes until she heard the elevator doors open. She wiped her tears and headed in that direction. As she turned the corner to head into the main part of the loft, she called his name.

               “Bane?” she called out. As she turned the corner, her blood turned to ice.

               “So my wife is sleeping with the infamous Bane.”

               “What are you doing here John?” she asked him.

               “To check on my wife” he said walking towards her.

               “Ex wife. We are no longer married” she told him. Penny wished she had just listened to Bane so that way she had somewhere to hide.

               “You may think we are no longer married my dear, but you will always be mine” John said coldly. He was gaining on her.

               Penny wanted to move, but her body wouldn’t let her.

               “John you signed the papers just like I did. We are no longer married” she said nervously.

               John walked around to where he was standing behind her. He got close to her ear before sending a threat. “You will always be mine Penny.”

               She was nervous. She hated him and Penny hated no one. She quickly turned around and shoved him.

               “Get off me!” she screamed.

               John stumbled back laughing. “I see you must have given yourself to Bane. Tell me how does it feel to be a terrorists whore?”

               “You don’t know anything” she spat.

               “I may not know the full story, but I do know something is going on. If not with Bane definitely with his second in command. What was his name? Ah yes, Barsad” he said with a smirk.

               “No” she replied.

               He walked towards her again. “Hm, maybe both? Penny I have known you my whole life. I can see right through your bullshit.”

               Penny turned around quickly to head to the elevators, but she felt an arm around her waist.

               “Leg go of me!!” she screamed as she scratched at John’s arm. He threw her to the ground. Penny landed with air escaping her lungs. He climbed on top of her and she scratched at him until she got a good hit on his face.

               “You bitch!” he yelled. He balled his fist up and hit her in the face. Penny screamed.

               “The more you fight…the harder it will be!” he said seething.

               “HELP!!” Penny screamed hoping someone would hear her. John threw his fist back again and it collided with Penny’s face again. This time in her eye. He used his other hand and wrapped it around her throat. Penny clawed at his hand and tried to reach his face. She could feel her face turning red and her vision was becoming blurry.

               John hit her again in the face. Penny’s eyes were almost swollen shut. She gasped for air and her vision started turning black. John let go of her neck and Penny gasped for air.

               He got off of her and she turned over grabbing her neck. Tears formed in her hurt eyes. This wasn’t the first time he had tried to kill her and memories flooded her memory. She saw him walk to the kitchen and open a drawer. She heard him grab some sort of utensil. When he came back around, Penny’s heart dropped. He was holding a knife.

               “If I cant have you, then no one can” he threatened. Penny immediately got up and started to find something to protect herself with. She grabbed on the lamps on the side tables by the couch and threw it at him. He ducked and it flew over his head; glass shattering behind him.

               He was advancing on her fast. Once he felt like he was close enough, he swung the knife at her. It barely missed Penny, only cutting her shoulder. She hissed at the pain.

               “John please” she begged through tears. He was always violent, but this was a new side of him that she had seen. He had choked her until she had passed out, but never tried to kill her with a knife or any other kind of weapon. He never responded back to her plea. He ran to the side of the couch so that was the only thing separating them. If he moved to the left, she also moved to the left to try and move opposite of him.

               “You’re really starting to test my patience dear” he gritted.

               Penny swallowed hard. She darted to her left and ran around to the kitchen. He was quick on her. She opened the drawer to the left of the sink and grabbed a butcher knife. He was right there at her and swung his knife again. Penny ran forward and it sliced her back. She arched her back and screamed. That one was deep.

               When she arched her back, John grabbed her hair and yanked her back. Her back pressed against the front of him and she winced at the impact of her wound hitting him. He pressed the blade up to her neck and she felt it sting as he put pressure on it. She took the knife that was in her right hand and stabbed him in the leg. The knife fell from his hand and onto the floor. He grabbed at his leg. The knife was still there. He tried to pull it out but it was stuck in his bone.

               Penny ran forward and her hands flew up to her neck. She hissed and her hands started shaking when she pulled them back and covered in blood. She looked back and saw John struggling with the knife she had stuck in his leg. She saw the knife on the floor with blood on it. The knife he just tried to kill her with. She ran and grabbed it. He looked up at her.

               She had no expression on her face.

               “Penny, you know how I get when im mad. I didn’t mean anything by it” he said nervously.

               They both heard the elevator doors open and Barsad and Bane both busted through when they saw the loft. They turned to their right and saw blood on the floor with Penny standing over John. Barsad went to step forward but Bane stopped him. They watched her.

               “Penny please” John begged.

               “Penny…Please” she repeated. “All the years that we were together, I begged you and begged you to change. I begged you to stop abusing me. Did you listen? No. The punches got stronger. The slaps became more violent. The threats became more severe. You just held a knife to my throat and tried to slit my throat open. But you are begging for your life. Where was my jail free card when I begged you for mine.” Penny was becoming furious thinking about all the times he had abused her and she was dumb enough to go back.

               She stepped towards him. “I am no longer your concern and I am done with you John” she said dryly.

               She quickly clenched the knife and slit his throat. John fell to the floor grasping at his neck. Penny stood over him. Watching him and he gurgled his life away. The knife fell from her hands and she turned around. Barsad and Bane were both looking at her. Barsad seemed shocked and Bane stood there with his hands on his vest admiring her.

               She stepped over Johns lifeless body and grabbed a wine glass and a bottle of wine and headed towards the bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12

               Bane looked at Barsad. Barsad knew that look. Deep down Barsad wanted to go check on Penny,  but he knew he had to clean up the body and the loft. Barsad walked towards Johns body and saw Bane walking towards the bedroom.

               “Ill be back to help you brother” Bane said.

               “No need to rush. You know I got this” Barsad replied.

               Bane heard the shower running. He turned the corner and found Penny sitting in the shower downing a bottle of wine. Her clothes and herself were soaked. He stepped in and turned the shower off.

               “I was enjoying that” she snarled.

               “It’s a waste of water” Bane told her.

               “Yeah well, I feel like a waste of a human being” she said to him.

               Bane squatted down to her. The shower had two heads and could accompany about four people. There was plenty of space for Banes huge form.

               “You did what needed to be done or at least, what was right” he said.

               She brought the bottle to her lips and chugged. Bane knew she would be wasted in no time.

               “I’ll do it” she said breaking the silence.

               Bane cocked his eyebrow up at her.

               “I’ll hack into the system for you” she said.

               “I didn’t think you had an option” Bane said to her.

               “Well I felt like I did. So im giving you an answer” she slurred.

               Bane chuckled and stood back up.

               “You know, you really are big” she said drunkenly. Bane eyes her and smirked under his mask. He noticed when she drank, she became horny.

               “Am I now?” he egged on.

               “Oh yes. In all ways” she said eyeing him up and down.

               Bane chuckled. He knelt down and got close to her face.

               “You’re playing with fire Penny” he warned.

               She reached out towards him. He grabbed her wrist before she was able to touch him. She could hear Bane let out a low growl. It made her wet instantly.

               “Maybe I want to get burned” she said as she got on her knees and became eye to eye with him. She felt Banes grip loosen. She removed her wrist from his hand and placed both her hands on the side of his face. His eyes met hers and it lit a fire inside of her.

               She felt Bane grab her around her waist. Deep down she wished that he didn’t wear a mask because she wanted to press her lips to his, but she loved the smell of venom that came out of his mask. The smell was him. She inched closer to him and he stopped her from coming any closer with his hands on her hips.

               “Please” she begged in a whisper.

               He could see the lust in her eyes and she could see it in his.

               “No” he said flat out. He released her hips and stood up. He walked away not even looking back at her. Penny was there in the shower soaking wet, feeling betrayed. She watched the monster of a man walk away and nothing in her made her get up and chase after him.

               He walked out of the bedroom and Barsad had the loft almost cleaned up.

               “I’ll take the body down. Stay here with her” Bane commanded. Barsad nodded and couldn’t help but see a bulge in his brothers pants. A hint of jealousy struck him.

               “Yes brother” Barsad said.

               Bane picked up Johns body, which Barsad had covered with a bunch of black trash bags, and headed into the elevator. Once the doors were shut, Barsad headed towards the bathroom where Penny resided.

               Penny’s heart almost skipped a beat thinking she heard Bane walking back towards her, but it was Barsad. He saw she was soaking wet.

               “Could you do me a favor?” she asked. He could tell she was almost drunk. He raised his eyebrows and Penny took that as a yes.

               “Could you get me another bottle” she said as she handed him the empty one.

               Barsad chuckled and grabbed the bottle. He headed back into the kitchen and heard the shower turn back on. He couldn’t help but feel himself growing between his legs. He tried to get the thought of a naked Penny out of his mind, but he noticed she had been on his mind a lot lately.

               He grabbed a bottle and headed back to the bathroom. He walked in and handed her the bottle.

               “You look like you could use a shower” she said as she unscrewed the top and took a swig. He looked down at himself.

               “I mean you’re covered in blood” she said again.

                Barsad chuckled, “I think you just want me to get in the shower with you” he said playfully.

               “I mean, it is a big shower. You would even have your own space” she said gesturing her hand to the other side of the shower.

               Barsad chuckled and kicked off his boots and took off his socks. He turned the shower handle and the water came to life. He held his hand under the water until it was at the desired temperature. He stepped in. He didn’t want to clean up anymore blood off of the white floor. His back was towards Penny.

               It was quite comical to Penny seeing that two grown ass people were fully clothed in the shower.

               Barsad turned around and faced her.

               “Happy” he said sarcastically.

               “No” she said in a dangerously low tone. Barsad kind of tilted his head. He knew that tone. She was turned on. Extremely turned on. She took another couple gulps of the bottle and set it down on the shower floor. When she went to stand back up, she stumbled back. Barsad launched forward and grabbed her. The last thing she needed was to fall on the floor and get a concussion.

               Penny grabbed onto him and stared at him for a few seconds. She launched forward and pressed her lips onto Barsads forcefully. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

               She moaned into Barsads mouth when he kissed her back and she opened her mouth as he stuck his tongue in hers. Barsad growled and it only made Penny turned on more. She broke the kiss and eyed him for a second before ripping his shirt off. He grabbed at her clothes and tore them off too. The bathroom was filled with running water and the sound of ripping clothes. Her hands fumbled at his belt. He helped her out and she took the opportunity to take off her leggings.

               When she looked back up, she was starting at a naked Barsad who was fully erect. She had to admit he was a very nice size. He was long and thick and Penny would have never guessed he was packing so much for his size.

               Barsad grabbed her around her waist and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her up against the shower wall. Heavy breathing filled the air and she wrapped her arms around his neck again as she pressed her lips to his. The kisses were hot and sloppy. It only turned Barsad on even more, especially when she moaned into his mouth.

               Penny had had enough. She reached down and grabbed his hard cock and placed it at her entrance. No one broke the kiss and he forcefully pushed himself inside of her. Barsad growled into Penny’s mouth. She was tight and soaking wet. Penny threw her head back and moaned out loud. Barsads mouth quickly went to her neck and he thrusted into her wet pussy.

               With each thrust, Penny’s moans grew louder and louder and Barsad got more forceful. Penny never really had rough sex, but she was loving this. Barsad removed his mouth from Penny’s neck and started attacking her lips again. Penny’s nails raked against Barsads back and he could feel her pussy tightening around him. She threw her head back and almost screamed. He stopped and let her ride out her orgasm. He removed himself from her and let get down.

               He kissed her forcefully again and grabbed a handful of her hair. He pulled away but his hand was still in her hair.

               “Get on your hands and knees” he commanded. He forcefully let go of her hair and watched as Penny got on all fours. Her ass was nicely in the air and her pussy glistened. He got on his knees and positioned himself behind her before shoving his dick back in her. Penny’s back arched and she screamed out.

               Barsad knew he was getting close but he loved this. It had been so long that he had been without a woman and he had been dying to have her. He grabbed her hips and helped himself shove his cock in her deeper. Penny moaned out load and was almost taken over the edge when he reached down and rubbed her clit. He could feel her pussy tightening again and that sent him over the edge.

               Barsad never pulled out, but filled Penny with cum as she backed up against him. He watched as her ass backed up on him, milking his dick. He growled as the last bit of cum came out of him and into her. Penny’s legs were shaking and she felt amazing.

               Barsad removed himself from Penny and watched as his cum seeped out of her swollen pussy. It was almost glorious. He stood up and helped Penny up. Her legs were wobbly and she clung to him until she was able to gain her composure again.

               Penny and Barsad looked at each other and laughed. They wouldn’t have been laughing if they knew they were being watched the whole time.


	13. Chapter 13

               Barsad finished washing before Penny. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked towards the closet. He had a few clothes there from when he slept there for Bane. He quickly dried off and dressed himself. He walked back through the bathroom and peeked in at Penny one more time. She didn’t see him because she was rinsing her hair out.

               He walked into the bedroom and his heart nearly stopped when he saw Bane sitting on the couch in the living room.

               “Brother?” he questioned. His voice was a little shaky. “I wasn’t aware that you would be coming back after dropping off the body.”

               “Do you see me as your brother, Barsad?” Bane said looking through him still sitting on the couch.

               “Well yes, why would you ask such a thing?” Barsad said back.

               Bane stood up, “Well, it seems you cant keep your hands off of things which are mine” he said walking towards Barsad.

               Barsad just stood there. He knew Bane better than anyone and he knew not to move. Barsad didn’t say anything; mainly because he didn’t know what to say. 

               “I saw it” Bane said standing directly face to face with Barsad. “I saw it all. I saw the way she kissed you and you kissed her back. I saw the lust in each of your eyes. I’ve seen the way you have been eyeing her lately. I didn’t say anything because I knew that my brother would never do anything like this to me, but I was wrong.”

               “Brother, I-Im sorry. I can promise you it wont happen aga-“ Barsad almost finished his sentence until Banes fist collided with his stomach. Barsad doubled over. Bane brought his knee up to his face. Barsad was jerked up with a bloody broken nose. Bane took this opportunity and grabbed Barsad around his throat. He threw him onto the dining room table causing the glass to break.

               Penny had just turned the water off and heard glass crashing. She quickly wrapped a towel around her body and ran to the main part of the loft. Fear struck her when she saw the scene before her. Barsads body was laying and surrounded by glass and Bane was standing over him. Bane grabbed Barsad by his neck and picked him up. Barsads arms were cut up and his shirt was ripped from the glass.

               “BANE!” Penny screamed. Bane looked in her direction. “Put him down!” she yelled.

               Bane did as she asked and dropped Barsad back into the glass mess. He looked bad. His face was busted and swollen and blood was everywhere. He had bruises already forming around his neck. The glass cracked as Bane walked towards her.

               Penny’s chest heaved up and down. She was scared shitless but she needed to stand her ground. She could see in Banes eyes he was furious. He knew.

               Bane walked up to Penny and grabbed her throat. Penny quickly swallowed and out of instinct, her hands went up to his arm. Bane was seething. Penny could hear his mechanical breathing and smell the venom seeping out of his mask. It was more than usual, but he was also breathing a lot harder than usual.

               “Please” Penny pleaded. Her face was turning red. Bane looked her up and down. He couldn’t lie that he liked seeing her beg for her life and all she had was a towel covering her body.

               “Tell me why I shouldn’t snap your neck?” Bane asked her.

               “Because you need me. You need me to transfer money for you” Penny barely said.

               Bane let out a hearty chuckle. “Is that what you think? There are hundreds of other people here in Gotham who could do what I need you to do. Tell me why I wont snap your neck and grab someone else?”

               “Because you care too much for me” Penny said honestly. She felt a shift in Banes grip. He had loosened his grip on her a little.

               Bane finally let go of her neck and turned his back towards her.

               “You keep saying ‘you’re playing with fire’, but you wont burn me. You clearly must have seen Barsad and I and are upset about it. Why? Because you care about me. Someone doesn’t claim them to be theirs if they don’t have some sort of feeling towards them. There! Theres your answer! Are you going to beat me like you did him? You think im afraid of you Bane?! You’re nothing but a coward who hides behind a mask. You don’t let anyone in, but ill be damned if you don’t try your best to hurt others!” Penny almost regretted everything that came out of her mouth, but it just came out. She couldn’t control it.

               Bane quickly walked towards Barsad and picked him up by his throat. He dragged him to the elevator doors and waited for them to open. As soon as they opened, he threw Barsad in there and the doors shut. Penny ran towards Bane and grabbed his thick arm to try and stop him. Once the doors were shut, he turned towards Penny and grabbed her arm.

               He dragged her to the bedroom. Penny was jerking back and trying to get out of his grip. She didn’t know what he was going to do with her.

               “Let go of me!” she screamed.

               Bane threw her onto the bed and quickly pinned her down. Penny’s chest was heaving up and down.

               “You want to me? Fine. I’ll show you why I kept holding back” he threatened to her.

               “Bane, no! Stop! You don’t have to do this!” she pleaded.

               He grabbed at her towel and in one swift motion, she was under him, naked. She heard Bane growl under the mask. A part of her wanted this, but another part of her didn’t. She didn’t really know how to describe it. Banes hand went and grabbed her throat and Penny arched her back out of habit. Her breast were right there in front of his face.

               Bane used his other hand to quickly get his pants off. Once he had his pants off, he placed his hand at her entrance. He noticed that she was wet, but not wet enough for him. Penny let out a breath of air when his hand went to her pussy. She had been wanting Bane for so long, but not like this.

               He removed his hand from her neck and she quickly took a glance at him. Her heart pounded. That had to be the biggest cock she had ever seen. She was nervous because she didn’t think he would fit, but if he did, she would be sore for a while.

               Bane slipped a finger into her pussy and Penny let out a breathy moan. Penny arched her back.

               “You like that” Bane asked her. He could feel her clench around his fingers.

               “Yes” she moaned out. Penny loved to be dominated and to be dirty talked to.

               Bane slipped in another finger into her pussy. Penny ground her hips onto his fingers. Bane positioned himself to her side to where his cock was right in front of her face, but he could still finger her.

               “Suck it” he said in a dangerously low tone. Penny picked her head up slightly and wrapped her mouth around his cock. Bane threw his head back a little when her warm mouth touched his cock. He could feel her tongue on the underside of his dick as her head bobbed back and forth on him.

               He felt her pussy clench again and she was soaking wet. He used his other hand and placed his on the back of her head. He forced her head down on his cock and loved hearing her gag. He removed her mouth from his thick cock and placed himself between her legs. He gave no warning before thrusting his cock inside of her tight pussy.

               Penny screamed and Bane took it in. This was the biggest guy she had ever been with and it was painful. Bane gave no mercy. He didn’t stop and let her adjust, he quickly pounded into her. Penny grunted. She almost felt numb down there. She looked up and saw Bane looking down at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. Bane grunted as he felt her walls contract around him. Penny moaned in his ear which caused him to almost lose himself right then.

               Penny started feeling him thrust in and out of her and it felt amazing.

               “Harder” she moaned out. Bane picked up his rhythm and pumped into her harder. The headboard was pounding against the wall. Penny was sure there were going to be dents in the wall.

               She felt Bane start to lose his rhythm. With a loud groan, he came in her. Penny could feel his cock twitch in her and she came too. Bane stayed in her for a while letting his seed spill deep into her.

               Once he removed himself, he got off the bed and walked to the bathroom to clean himself up. By the time he came back out, Penny had turned over and was already asleep. He took this opportunity to go check on his second in command. They were all going to need a talk when she wakes up.


	14. Chapter 14

               Bane stepped into the elevator and watched as the doors closed. He inhaled and exhaled slowly. Just thinking of Barsad with Penny made him mad again. The elevator stopped and he stepped out. There were some of his men standing around and they immediately stiffened when they saw him. Bane didn’t have time to fuss or beat anyone else.

               He went through some doorways and into a couple of rooms before seeing Barsad. He was sitting on a table as someone was stitching his face and bandaging him up.

               “Leave us” Bane commanded to the nurse.

               Barsad never looked up to see Bane.

               “I hope you have learned your lesson, Brother” Bane said. Barsad sat there in silence. “As long as I have known you, I have noticed that you haven’t been with a woman that I know of. So, I understand why you did what you did. Penny is beautiful and full of life, but she is mine” Bane told him.

               It was a turn table event for Barsad. He was always the one punishing people or watching Bane punish someone. He never would have thought that he would be on the other end of the stick.

               “Come” Bane began, “We need to have a discussion.”

               Barsad got off of the table and grabbed his guns. He followed behind Bane and headed towards the elevators. The ride up was a silent one. Barsad felt like he didn’t belong in Banes clan anymore. The doors opened and they stepped out. He saw Penny sleeping in the bed, naked. The thought ran through his mind about Bane and her. Rage filled him slightly.

               Bane went towards the bedroom to go wake Penny up. He grabbed her shoulder and shook her a little. Penny stirred and fluttered her eyes open.

               “Get dressed and head to the living room. We have matters to discuss” Bane told her.

               Bane walked out and Penny stretched. She was in such a deep sleep too. She rolled out of bed and headed towards the closet. She grabbed on of Banes huge shirts and a pair of her underwear. The shirt went to her knees, so she didn’t bother to put on any shorts.

               When she stepped out of the bedroom, she froze. There was Barsad. His face looked worse than earlier. Bruising was setting in and his face was still swollen.

               “Come” Bane commanded.

               Barsad knew what they had done. He could tell from the look of her. She was glowing and her wearing Banes shirt only provoked him more.

               Penny sat across from Barsad and pulled her knees up to her chest and pulled the shirt over her knees. Barsad got a quick glance of her panties and he felt a slight disturbance in his pants.

               Bane broke the silence with his mechanical voice.

               “So, since we are all here. We need to have a talk” he began. “I hope that you two have learned your lesson.” He looked at Barsad. “I hope that you will not touch what is not yours anymore.” He looked at Penny. “And there will be no more drinking for you.”

               “That’s bullshit!” Penny exclaimed. Bane eyed her.

               “You think you can just boss us around and tell us what to do as if your words are set in stone! We have a voice to you know?!” Penny felt a surge of rage through her. She hated to be told what to do and how to live her life.

               “If you know what is best for you, you will be quiet” Bane threatened.

               “No. Fuck you. I cant be here. I cant be around people who tell people how to live their lives!” Penny got up and headed towards the elevators. Barsad stood up and Bane went after her. The doors opened immediately.

               A dark headed stepped into the loft. Talia al Ghul. Bane went wide eyed and luckily no one saw it but Talia. Talia looked Penny up and down and didn’t like the fact like she was wearing Banes shirt.

               “Who the hell are you?” Penny demanded.

               Talia cocked and eyebrow and looked at Bane. “Penny, this is our leader. This is Talia” he said walking towards them.

               Penny saw the look the Banes eyes that he gave to Talia. Penny rolled hers and stepped into the elevator. Bane gave her a deathly look.

               “Accompany her” Bane told Barsad. He also gave Barsad a look as in don’t do anything stupid.

               Barsad stepped into the elevator with Penny. The doors shut and the elevator proceeded down.

               “Who the fuck is that?” Penny asked.

               “Talia al Ghul. She is our leader” Barsad answered.

               “Do her and Bane have a history? They way he looked at her, I know something was there?” Penny asked.

               Barsad never answered.

               “I’ll take that as a yes” Penny said. She did feel a little hurt, but she also felt betrayed. The elevator doors opened.

               “Where are you going?” Barsad asked her.

               “Honestly I don’t know. I’ll probably go to my apartment” Penny replied.

               “Dressed like that? I don’t think that is a good idea” Barsad told her.

               “You like it don’t you” Penny said seductively.

               “Stop” Barsad said.

               “You’re no fun. Fine. Ill go change.”

               Penny and Barsad stepped back into the elevator. Once the doors opened to the loft, Bane and Talia were no where to be found.

               Penny had a gut feeling and almost was sick at the thought of it. She tiptoed through the loft and heard some sort of noise coming from the bedroom. Barsad was quietly behind her.

               She peeked her head into the bedroom and Penny wanted to fall to her knees. Bane and Talia were in the shower together naked. He had her pressed against the wall just like Barsad had herself hours ago.

               Penny felt a rage build in her. She hated hypocrites.

               She quickly turned around and grabbed Barsads pistol from his hip. He tried to stop her, but she was too quick.

               She cocked the gun and pointed it at both of them.

               Bane heard it and stopped. He and Talia both looked in the direction of the noise. He saw Penny standing there with a gun pointed at both of them and Barsad behind her. He put Talia down.

               “Aww, someone is jealous” Talia provoked.

               Bane grabbed her arm.

               “What? Its not like shes going to shoot me” Talia said.

               A loud bang filled the room and Talia fell. Bane caught her as blood mixed with water in the shower. Bane looked up at Penny with rage. She had the gun pointed at him next.

               He could see the tears fill her eyes.

               “How could you?” she barely mustered. “HOW COULD YOU?!”

               Bane just stared at her.

               “You beat Barsad half to death for having sex with me because I am yours, and here you are with this stupid bitch being a hypocrite!” Penny screamed as tears ran down her face.

               “Do you know what you have done?!” Bane yelled.

               “I don’t fucking care. Fuck you and Fuck her!” Penny said. She turned around and gave the gun back to Barsad.

               Barsad just stared at the scene in front of him.

               “Brother I had no idea. Im so-“ he tried to get out.

               “GET OUT! GET OUT OR I WILL KILL YOU!” Bane yelled.

               Barsad turned around and followed Penny. Bane was left in the bathroom holding Talia’s dead body. Tears ran down his face. The only woman who truly loved him and he loved her back was gone.


End file.
